If you play fire with fire, stop it by using water
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Tenten pretends to date Kiba to make Neji jealous, Neji dates Hinata to make Tenten jealous...   Oneshot   NejiTen, slight, KibaTen, NejiHina, and KibaHina...   OOC   K  for... mild violence?


**_CHOTTO! _**

**_It's me again! This is dedicated for Darkanonymous324 _**

**_Haha. Everything seems to backfire..._**

**_Anyways, I decided... I'll continue the Tenten's demon fox/ Tenten's revenge... I'll update as soon as possible maybe after Christmas or something. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, oh wait this is Naruto... well I don't own that neither... (Tskk)_**

* * *

"Tenten…" Neji Hyuga as always, cold and emotionless said to the young Kunoichi as they want to start training for Tenten's Jonin exams.

Tenten clearly likes Neji and Neji likes Tenten but not clearly, he doesn't show it. Even though Tenten believes that the great Neji Hyuga likes her too. Simple and easy, Tenten sees him blushing (sometimes), he giggles (A little) around her, and stares at her when he's with Lee.

"Come on Neji, we don't have all day" Tenten said as she pulled out two scrolls from her sides and faced it in front of Neji.

She lowered it down and looked at him, staring at her.

"Neji… my face is up here, don't stare at my body" Tenten said as he raised his own chin up, stood tall, and blushed. He got into a mode where he's embarrassed just because of staring at her 'scrolls' by her hips.

"I…I was staring at your scrolls not your body" Neji positioned himself as she stands up tall and returned to her pose where she holds the two scrolls in front of him.

"Hmp. Pathetic, well… here I go" Tenten screamed out and went towards Neji who just activated his Byakugan and positioned himself.

Tenten on the other hand threw a few weapons but Neji simply dodged them, he himself threw weapons Tenten dodged it by transforming into a log, the next thing Neji knows Tenten is around 50 feet away from him and looking at her nails.

'_Since when did Tenten did that and so fast?' _Neji asked himself, and why is she doing her nails at a time like this?

Neji didn't know she's actually planning on something; she made a clone at the same time when she ran away from Neji. Neji seem to have only noticed one Tenten and not noticed the clone.

"Here I come!" Neji yelled. "Gentle fist" Neji yelled as -he forwarded his fist onto Tenten, she grunted but it was the fake Tenten and it disappeared in thin air leaving a confused face on Neji. He can't believe that Tenten just made a shadow clone; even he can't do a shadow clone himself.

"Miss me?" Tenten asked as appeared out of the blue and opened a scroll, "Dragon bombs" She said silently, Neji's eyes opened.

'_What in the world is this jutsu?'_ He asked himself.

There was fire coming out of the scroll and taking the form of a dragon, Neji jumped but the dragon followed it,

**Boom!**

Tenten heard as the dragon bomb activated blowing up near Neji. Neji fell to the ground proclaiming victory to Tenten.

"Unbelievable" Neji said, Tenten placed her foot on his stomach.

"Tenten, let's go!" Both Neji and Tenten heard and saw the dog lover, Kiba Inuzuka waving at them

"Be there in a second" Tenten waved back, Neji seems confused… _'Why in the world is Kiba there and waiting for Tenten?' _Neji asked himself.

"Kiba?" Neji asked as he struggled to get up, parts of his clothes got ripped but not too big. Tenten removed her foot away from him and helped him up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you… we're going on a date" She smiled sweetly as Kiba made his was next to Tenten.

Kiba is fairly tall, he's about 5'5 to be exact, Neji is around 5'6 and Tenten was 5'3. Neji can't believe that Kiba was this tall, almost one more inch he's going to outgrow him.

Neji's jaw fell to the ground and murmured, "Since when did you like younger men?" He said hoping Tenten wouldn't hear.

"I heard that, anyways… Kiba let's go" Tenten grabbed Kiba's hand and left Neji.

Neji can't seem to picture both of them before but now, it's all awkward. The world just became mean to him. He loves Tenten but now she loves someone else, _'Damn it, I knew I should've made my move' _Neji mumbled to himself. He pouted, he thank of a way to get back as Kiba he knows he is… jealous.

"Okay, this is far enough, his Byakugan can't see us and he can't hear us" Tenten said to Kiba as they started to walk around Konoha. "Well, thanks again Kiba for doing this favor for me and if you smell Neji just tell me okay?" She smiled at her 'Boyfriend' and winked.

"No problem, it's just pretend… plus, I like Hinata" Kiba's mouth just spilled out quickly, he grabbed his mouth and shut it. Akamaru on the other hand barked at him for saying his secret.

"H-Hinata Hyuga?" Tenten asked as she faced him, she noticed he's blushing like a tomato.

He released his breath and silently said yes. He was in love with a Hyuga also, "Who knew Kiba would be in love" Tenten said as she raised her eyebrows twice and grinned widely.

"D-don't tell anyone… or else, uhh… I'll break up with you" He pointed out as he blushed deeper.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" She giggled.

"Phew, Anyways, don't forget the car you promised me once we break up" They continued to walk then he walked backward trying to be funny.

"Sure, don't worry. I got you a really girly car, its pink" Tenten joked, Kiba nearly trip since he is walking backwards and can't see what's behind his back.

"What!" He yelled as he regained hi balance again. "Are you freaking serious?" He continued to walk backwards again and acted cool. Akamaru on the other hand, he walked next to Tenten since he doesn't want to trip with Kiba if anwards again and acted cool. Akamaru on the other hand, he walked next to Tenten since he doesn't want to trip with Kiba if anything happens.

"I'm just kidding, but you don't mind if it's used right?" Tenten intertwined her hands behind her back and opening only one eye, just to keep a keen eye on Kiba.

"Yeah, as long as I get a car and of course, it works. Good thing you got money to get a car not for you but for me" He mimicked Tenten's position, his hands behind his back and opened one eye.

"Yeah, my family is in US and I'm left here, since my family has a good car business called BMW **(1)**" She took her hands off her head and placed it under her lips and thank if that was the name of the car company.

She never got interested in cars, even though her parents are car business dealers.

"BMW, so you're giving me a BMW?" He said as he placed his hands on Tenten's shoulder.

"Y-yeah" she got shocked that Kiba just grabbed her shoulders with a wide smile on his face, she felt okay. The car was supposed to be hers but since she doesn't like cars and wants Neji. She's willing to give anything up.

-Meanwhile in the Hyuga mansion-

"Damn it, I should've made my move" Neji said as he got home, removed his sweater and smacked it to the couch.

"Neji Niisan, welcome home" Hinata greeted him as she prepares dinner for the family "A-are you Niisan?" Hinata asked as she opened the oven and grabbed the food that just cooked.

"I'm fine Hinata Sama, I'll be in my room, and I don't feel like eating today. Thank you for cooking anyways" He said as he bowed down in front of her. He realized something, maybe he can ask Hinata.

"O-okay" She fidgeted her fingers after placing the tray onto the table and removed her apron.

"Hinata Sama, I want to ask you something… Do you think Tenten likes me?" Neji asked before he goes up to his room to rest and tries not to think about today.

"W-well, I-I think so, since her b-blushes sometimes and a-acts vicious against you w-which is usually a s-sign when a person l-likes you…" Hinata said as she tried to explain the whole thing without mistakes but she cursed the day when she met Naruto that makes her shy every time she's arounf him.

"Uh, I have a favor to ask you… I know that were cousins and stuff but will you pretend to be my 'Girlfriend' to make Tenten jealous since she's dating Kiba" He scratched his head, he didn't blush but he knows he feels embarrassed in front of his cousin.

"K-Kiba Kun and… Tenten-San?" Hinata raised her head up and stopped fidgeting her fingers. She blushed as soon as she heard Kiba-Kun on Neji's words.

"I mean... since when does a girl date a younger boy, I mean it's not culture. Anyways, will you help me Hinata-Sama?" He asked.

"O-okay" She fidgeted around, she can't believe that Kiba is dating Tenten-San without telling her. What in the world is up with those two?

"Thank you Hinata Sama… what about tomorrow you show up at our training and pretend were dating? If Tenten or Kiba ask, because we fell in love and going to have Hyuga babies?" He thank and felt embarrassed a genius like him can't think a way or excuse their false relationship.

"Err… Okay, N-neji Niisan" She went back to the table and prepared the plates while Neji made his was to his room to sleep.

-Next morning-

"Neji" Tenten said as Neji got on top of her since they started sparring a few minutes ago. Neji didn't forgive her for the jutsu she made yesterday.

"Okay… I give up" Tenten said weakly as Neji stood up and pulled her up. She saw Kiba behind Neji and Neji saw Hinata behind Tenten.

"Kiba" "Hinata" The two exchanged looks, both Neji and Tenten saw who was in their backs and both Hinata and Kiba are pointing at each other.

"Err. Let's go have lunch, I mean our date" Neji said nervously as Tenten and Kiba exchanged glances and looked back at the two Hyuga cousins… who is just going on a date!

"Okay… Neji this isn't funny, you're dating your cousin?" Tenten said as she shook her head and thinks that all of this is a crazy messed up dream.

"Yeah… I mean, Hinata… I never knew you were interested in your cousin" Kiba said as he went near Tenten.

"Just play with me" Tenten whispered onto Kiba's ear as she looked at them.

"Play along with me" Neji whispered at Hinata's ear as Hinata nodded and gulped down quickly.

"Well, Tenten… we should go get lunch now since I know you're hungry my love" Kiba played along with Tenten's plan and it seem to have work.

Neji's face is full of rage, just a few more he might hurt Kiba but Tenten isn't going to let him. Tenten smirked to herself as she has a plan for Neji to blow up.

"Well, we should go make Hyuga babies now Hinata" Neji said with his face uneven and can't believe that just spilled out his own mouth.

"Hyuga babies?" Tenten, Kiba and Hinata looked at Neji. They all know their crazy he's going to do it with his cousin?

"Well… I don't really care, I mean, once Neji becomes a father I have no other choice but to train and make… what's your last name again?" Tenten forgot Kiba's last name.

"Inuzuka" Kiba replied as he acted calmly.

"Make Inuzuka babies and that's just less time for two people like us to see each other again don't you think, Neji" She said as she faced the Inuzuka boy and glared at him.

"If you want your car you have to kiss me unless Neji gives up" She said extremely quietly. If Kiba wants a car, he gets a kiss to get the car. Well he has no choice but kiss her; it doesn't mean anything pretty much right.

"Inuzuka babies?" Neji and Hinata asked simultaneously, both Neji and Hinata knows that they both can't reach Tenten's level of brain power when it comes to this kinds of stuff, even though Neji is the genius around that area

"Yeah… then we can get married, and have… dogs, like Akamaru" Tenten said as they went sidewards against Hinata and Neji, Akamaur barked, thinking it was a compliment.

Neji's eye kept on twitching; he can never reach that level, ha has no other choice. He has to kill Kiba Inuzuka or tell her he loves her, but her rather go with the first plan, which is kill Kiba Inuzuka.

Tenten sees Neji struggling on what to do, in a split second she smirked and presses her lips into the dog lover, Kiba.

"It's okay, don't worry… just make it look real" She said as she went sideward, she placed his lips on the very side of Kiba's mouth and Kiba did the same. They both made it look the same by pretending it, Tenten broke the kiss and smirked at the two lovely Hyugas who is suffering to see that both of them has their hands on their heads.

"Okay! I give in!" Neji said as he stood up and ran towards us, "Gentle fist!" he yelled charging at Kiba, Tenten quickly pulled out a scroll, "Summoning, iron protection wall!" She said as she waved her scroll above Kiba and herself.

As they both heard a thud outside the wall se deactivated it, and they both saw a red hand and a clumsy face made by a Hyuga.

"I love you, Tenten… I can't take it anymore" Neji said as he tried to make the pain go away from his palm. The iron wall sure did a lot of damage.

"Well, it's about time you said that" She looked at her nails again like a girl who likes pish posh.

Neji looked at her confused, she has a smirk on her face, she pulled Neji up and stared at him, well, Neji stared back actually till she broke it. She grabbed something from her pocket, "Here you go Kiba, the car is by my house… it's the white BMW parked next to my apartment" She said as she threw the keys to Kiba. "Shoo shoo, were done" Tenten said, Neji felt confused, he doesn't get the message or something.

"Hinata Sama… Thank you for the help" He turned around and saw that Kiba and Hinata are walking together. They were both smiling happily out to exit the forest.

"Well, do you have something to say?" Tenten crossed her arms and faced Neji who seems to be blushing.

"Uh, so you and Kiba are over now right?" Neji asked

"We didn't actually date… we pretended to date so you can say your true feelings for me" She said as she moved her hip to one side and her hand on her chest. "What about you and Hinata?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to break the two of you up" He said as he pretended to scratch his head a laughed a bit giving a confused look.

"Well… that's stupid" Tenten said, she rolled her eyes.

"Wait… you got Kiba a car in exchange for me?" He asked. Tenten on the other hand don't know how to respond to that, she felt a sweatdrop and giggled, then stopped, then giggled again.

"Oh… just, shut up and kiss me" Tenten said placing her hands on her hips.

"But…" He got stopped by a pair of lips coming towards him, he felt the richness as Tenten placed it, and he kissed back and placed his hands on her waist and her hands to his neck. He deepened the kiss, they both broke apart from the lack of air but both smiled.

"You love me too right?" Neji asked as he still daydreamed about Tenten and her beautiful complexion.

"I just kissed you… of course I love you" She said placing her hands on his neck again and smiled.

"But you kissed Kiba, doesn't that mean you love him too?" He said as he placed his forehead into hers.

"Everything is fake Neji…" Tenten said as she pecked onto his lips again.

"Ohhhhhhh" He said as she kept on pecking him.

"Yeahhhhh" She mimicked his action and pulled him into another sweet kiss.

"Lee, is it just me or those two are very beautiful together?" Gai and Lee are spying on the two as they share a kiss. Lee and Gai have tears flowing down their eyes to see that the two of them are together, finally.

"Yes Gai Sensei, they are perfect for each other" Lee and Gai hugged each other (And you know what happens when they hug)

* * *

**_Aww Gai and Lee strikes again._**

**_I'll put the next oneshot (Christmas special) tomorrow or the day after christmas._**

**_Sorry, couldn't write alot today, I have to visit relatives but good news!_**

**_I got $280 Yahoo!_**

**_-DP ._**


End file.
